This invention relates to a merchandising system and, more particularly, to a merchandising system which enables packages to be hung from and displayed in front of a perforated panel (commonly referred to as a "Pegboard") or other perforated member such as a slotted channel which is attached to a wall. Conventionally, display packages are hung from rod-like hooks or hangers which are attached removably to and project outwardly a substantial distance from the panel or channel with each hook or hanger being adapted to support a row of several packages.
Typical merchandising systems of this character are disclosed in Valiulis U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,084 and Barnes U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. - 237,142. While such merchandising systems enable displays to be arranged with great flexibility, the rod-like hooks and hangers frequently cause injury -- and particularly eye and facial injury -- to persons who are inspecting or walking by the display and become accidentally jabbed or snagged by the hooks and hangers.